


The Hug

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hugs, Sort of Souyo I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: "You are a good person, Yosuke."





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artikgato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808236) by [artikgato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato). 



> This is still really important almost 3 years later.


End file.
